In many network environments, users are responsible for watching a variety of logs, messages, views, events, and other system indicators that alert users to the state of a system. Based on their interpretation of the information in the system indicators, the users can issue commands to create responses to address the alerts. Responding to alerts is thus labor intensive for the users. Although there exist types of system automations, these systems require users to codify the responses to incoming events or stimuli. The burden is still on the users to create the responses.